


Disarray

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie puts Takeomi in his place, and Takemoi tries to justify Urie's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarray

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by me (as always).  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.

Takeomi looks up slowly, as Urie re-zips his fly, and fastens his belt. There's a clanging as the cold metal rubs against itself, and Takeomi's breathing hitches as he suddenly remembers what just happened, and fears for a repetitive assault.

 

But nothing comes.

 

“Get up,” Urie commands, voice full of power, “Before someone comes in.”

 

Takeomi shouldn't be listening to him, at all. He shouldn't be letting him get under his skin like that (but he already has). Obliging his words, Takemoi stands and pulls up his pants from around his ankle, and repeats Urie's actions as he zips them, and buckles them.

 

He tucks his shirt in next, and figures he should've done that before he buckled his pants, but things aren't coming to him in order, and his mind is in a complete disarray.

 

There's a silence in the bathroom stall as both men are fully clothed. Takeomi avoids Urie gaze like the plague, while Urie glares at him.

 

“Did you acquire what you came here for,” Takeomi's breath is sharp, and his voice small, “Urie.”

 

There's a moment of silence that befalls the half ghoul, and Urie looks Takeomi up and down.

 

“You're part of that 0.01 percent aren't you?” he hisses, as he turns to open the stall, “You could've fought back.”

 

“I don't like exercising my power on my comrades,” he speaks louder this time, just as Urie leaves. He steps forward, but hisses. He's let Urie do too much damage.

 

“It's not like you said no, you're so smart, you know how to speak,” Urie tosses the snark remark over his shoulder.

 

“I didn't say yes either,” Takeomi, though despite his previous statement, stands a ways away from Urie, because he might actually kill him. The thoughts are coming back to him rather quickly now, the disarray is clearing.

 

Urie had invited him to speak about Sasaki, and Takeomi had obliged, of course. Maybe it was his fault, partly, for following the Quinx member into the restroom, but he never counted on Urie's hate towards him. He never expected him to seek to humiliate him, not like this (he never expected his will to attack a friend to be so weak).

 

_You could've fought back,_ the words ring in his head, _Why didn't I fight back?_

 

Urie is gone mid thought, and Takeomi is alone in the restroom, wondering why on earth he didn't attack him. He tries not to blame himself, his thoughts were in a disarray , he could have hurt Urie (though Urie had hurt him), it could have turned out badly.

 

For the sake of their reputations, for the sake of their work, Takeomi decides to clean his hands as well, go on like nothing happened. He'll forget about it later, of course. It's just like being attacked—it _is_ being attacked.

 

He can live, he'll pretend that nothing-  
  
There's a loud smash, followed by the sound of glass shattering, and Takeomi jumps as he looks around for the source of the commotion. Though he gasps loudly, as his hand begins to burn at the sensation of cool glass clawing itself into his knuckles.

 

His fist is lodged into the broken mirror, it's pieces cascading down the wall, and into the sink, bordered by tendrils of angry red. A deep sense of shame befalls him, as he tears his hand from the glass, and runs it under smooth water.

 

His trust has been violated, and the betrayal wells itself within his gut like a ton of bricks. And it's only getting heavier. Suddenly, he realizes that he can't just get over it, that even as his mind rides it off, his body expresses it's disappointment at his negligence to acknowledge his rape (yet for some reason he still blames himself).

 

Why he didn't fight back, he doesn't know. Did he like it? Of course not! Then why didn't he fight back? Why did he let Urie have his way with him?

 

Why are his thoughts in such a disarray?  

**Author's Note:**

> We'll just say that I can see Urie doing anything to humiliate Takeomi, if Urie was pushed, I could see him going this far. However, I think this depends on the condition, for example, if Urie lost his promotion, if he's hitting rock bottom, and if things are falling apart. That's the scenario with this story. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
